


Reylo Meta

by Rachello344



Series: Tumblr Meta Essays [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Analysis, Crossposted from Rachello344 Blog, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Plot analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: An essay on why I think Jane and Rochester are a better comparison to Reylo than Elizabeth and Darcy.





	Reylo Meta

**Author's Note:**

> Since tumblr is rapidly going down hill, I've decided to put all of my essays on Ao3. It'll probably take a while, but I'll be posting each fandom's essays in their own work to collect them all in one place.

Jane Eyre begins with Jane, an orphan without a penny to her name, being raised by an aunt who hates her surrounded by cousins who bully her. Her only friend is basically their nanny. She’s tormented by her so-called family and finally manages to get sent to boarding school. That’s a whole other can of worms, and doesn’t matter much, except that she decides to use what she’s learned to become a teacher, and then a private tutor.

Jane is hired by an estate to tutor a young girl. Upon arriving, she learns that her employer is one Mr. Rochester, an eccentric and wild sort of man. Her student is probably his illegitimate daughter, and there are a lot of secrets in the house. In their first conversation, Rochester asks Jane if she finds him handsome; she very bluntly tells him “no.” He is instantly taken with her, thoroughly charmed, and spends a good deal of time talking with her and arranging to stay at home much more than was his habit. Eventually, they fall in love.

When Jane and Rochester are _at the altar_ , someone actually interrupts the wedding–Rochester is already married! Jane is shocked and amazed, and she leaves before she succumbs to the temptation Rochester presents her. In her travels, she meets a small family (all siblings), and stays with them while she looks for work. In the process, they discover that 1) they’re cousins, and 2) she is the sole inheritor of their uncle’s will. She splits the sizeable income four ways, and carries on. Her male cousin starts trying to marry her and take her to India as a missionary, but she continuously refuses.

In the middle of the night, she thinks she hears Rochester’s voice calling her name, as if from a great distance. She packs up her bags and immediately sets off, without even waiting for daylight. When she arrives, she discovers that the manor has burned down, Rochester is living in a little cottage with a pair of caretakers, and he is now totally blind and more than a little weak (he can barely get around). He is overjoyed to have Jane with him again, and since his wife is now dead, they’re able to marry in a simple but touching ceremony. He regains his sight in time to see his first child, and they live happily ever after, the end.

Rey, like Jane, has nothing and no one. She gains some skill (learns of the Force) and gets a job (joins the Resistance). She meets Kylo Ren, completely outclassed and unable to stand toe to toe with him, literally outmatched and outgunned. (She only gets away because he was already injured and emotionally overwhelmed. He’s had YEARS of training, so her escape was pretty miraculous.) But then they separate. She begins finding a place where she belongs, and she gains confidence. She’s still not entirely sure, so she can’t meet him halfway yet, but she’s getting there. Really, all we need is for Kylo to get knocked down a peg for the comparison to be complete.

I could really talk about this for hours, but I hope I’ve made my point. I really believe that Kylo and Rey are a much better fit with Mr. Rochester and Jane. Again, I _totally_ get the instinct with P&P, like it’s a good default, but this is one situation when I think Jane Eyre is actually the better choice. Same period, but a much different tone and takeaway.


End file.
